Summoning Sciences
} |style= } |name = Summoning Sciences |image = Object-Summoning_Font.jpg |px = 270px |start = Apprentice Quarters |end = Apprentice Quarters |location = Apprentice Quarters |qcat = Side Quest |rewards = Garnet Charged Mitts Quest: Unintended Consequences Codex Entry: The Notes of Arl Foreshadow }} Acquisition Summoning Font in the library in the Apprentice Quarters - Circle Tower. The quest can also be acquired by finding one of two halves of a torn textbook in the library in the Apprentice Quarters and unlocking Codex Entry: Summoning Sciences: * On the table in the first room of the library. * On the table in the round central chamber with the stairs up to the next level. Walkthrough Several items in the library must be touched in a specific order so that a creature may be summoned. Four exercises are available, the fourth being a "secret' one. Start The Warden will find a "Summoning Font" in the library on this floor, clicking on it will start the "quest sequence" and bring up several items The Warden can interact with.' Note: On PC the all items can be highlighted using the TAB key to make them easier to spot and use. First Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font - This will active the flames . #Touch the Tome of Spirit Personages. #Touch the Summoning The First. #*This will summon a Spirit Hog that will die immediately and drop a Garnet gem. Second Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch Rodercoms Uncommon Calling. #Touch the Statue of Magus Gorvish. # Touch the Summoning The Second. #*This will summon the Trickster Whim. You will get a Codex for this. Note: The Trickster Whim you summon will make an appearance later. The chantry board will update with a quest called Unintended Consequences asking people to find it and stop it. Third Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch Elvorn’s Grande Bestiary. #Touch the Common Table Carving Spot. #Touch the Spiritorum Etherialis. #Touch the Statue of Magus Gorvish. #Touch the Novice Phylactery. #Touch the Summoning The Third. #*This will summon a Fade Rifter, a Bereskarn, which you must defeat. It will drop a pair of gloves called the Charged Mitts that grant +10% electricity damage. Fourth and Final Sequence The Fourth Summoning Sequence is an Easter Egg and is not documented in the Summoning Sciences codex entry. It is a concatenation of the first three sequences (minus the steps involving touching the summoning flames). #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch the Tome of Spirit Personages. #Touch Rodercoms Uncommon Calling. #Touch the Statue of Magus Gorvish.. #Touch Elvorn's Grande Bestiary. #Touch the Common Table Carving Spot. #Touch the Spiritorum Etherialis. #Touch the Statue of Magus Gorvish. #Touch the Novice Phylactery. #*Have a character with pickpocket ready. (Note: When you can save, now is a good time!) #Touch the Summoning The Fourth. #*The fourth summoning will summon a Mage by the name of Arl Foreshadow. You must pickpocket him, and quickly, as he will teleport away shortly afterwards. If you successfully pickpocket him, you will receive Codex Entry: The Notes of Arl Foreshadow. Rewards Completing the second sequence also makes it possible to obtain the Chanter's Board quest, Unintended Consequences. Trivia *Arl Foreshadow is a nod to Lord Foreshadow, a character who could be found in the BioWare game Baldur's Gate, spouting mostly inaccurate information about the (at that time) upcoming follow-up game, Neverwinter Nights. Gallery Creature-Spirit_Hog.jpg|Spirit Hog NPC-Trickster_Whim.jpg|Trickster Whim Creature-Fade_Rifter.jpg|Fade Rifter NPC-Arl_Foreshadow.jpg|Arl Foreshadow Category:Side Quests Category:Circle Tower Side Quests